Gohan's Terror
by Son Chiyu
Summary: Gohan's class goes on a field trip to two exciting places(for us, at least). What are these places? You have to read to find out! Also, Gohan has 7 siblings, so no like, no read. R&R, please! Flames welcome!
1. Finding Out

It was a normal day in the Son residence. The birds were chirping, the animals were lying in the sun, and Gohan was getting trampled by his three of his youngest siblings.

"GOOOOHAAAAN! WAKE UUUUP!" Goten shouted as he jumped onto Gohan's stomach again.

"Gohan, get up. Daddy said to!" Gota, Goten's twin sister, said as she poked his face repeatedly. Caden made them stop and move.

"Mommy said to get up 'cause she's making breakfast."

And with the word breakfast, his eyes opened and he sat up slowly.

"Morning, guys."

"Morning!" They shouted in unison.

"Gooohaaan! Come down here before the rest of your siblings do!"

He lifted them up; Caden on his shoulders and Goten and Gota in his arms.

"Let's go eat, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

He walked downstairs and sat them down in their chairs.

"Are you eating with us, Mommy?"

"No, I already ate before I called you all down. You can eat. Gohan, don't worry, they somehow woke you up on time, so you don't have to rush."

He nodded and they all dug in.

__'Man, I wish I could stuff my gut and not get fat. I barely breathe in oxygen and I gain 10 pounds.' __

__'When was the last time you gained weight?' __

She jumped at the new voice.

__'Goku! Kami, you almost gave me a heart attack!' __

__'Sorry, you let your mental barriers down. But seriously, when was the last time ___**_**you**_**___gained weight? When you were pregnant?' __

She raised her eyebrows and then nodded.

__'Fair enough. Are you coming downstairs?'__

__'I'm way ahead of you. Gochi's awake and in need of applesauce.' __

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Dada!"

She looked over to her husband and youngest child.

"What?"

"Num num!"

"I know, I know, I'm getting you num num. Give me a second, though."

They all laughed and Chiyu came downstairs.

"Morning."

Chichi waited for her in the kitchen and lifted an arm for her. She gladly went under that and straight to her waist.

"Morning, hon. Sleep well?"

"If you call sleeping in the same room as Gohan 'sleeping well' then you've lost your mind."

"Hey, what's that mean?"

"It means that those three," She said; pointing at Goten, Gota, and Caden. "Come in every morning and make a racket. Not that I don't like to wake up early, but that's pretty early since they come in forty minutes before an alarm even goes off."

Goku turned to her as he fed Gochi a bite of applesauce.

"Come on, honey, it can't be that bad… Think on the bright side of things. There always is a bright side, but most people choose to only see one side of things."

She nodded and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Want me to feed her while you make breakfast?"

"Go ahead."

He handed it to her.

"Num num!"

"You have to eat what's in your mouth first."

She swallowed the bite then reached her arms out.

"Alright, don't worry. Ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Here it comes!"

Chiyu made airplane sounds as the spoon got closer to her mouth. Once she finally got the bite, she held her arms out to Chiyu.

"What?"

"Up!"

"Alright."

She lifted her and sat her in her lap.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh!"

Chiyu laughed and fed her another bite. And that was how their morning went… Until finally…

"CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE! BYE GUYS SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!"

He ran outside and flew off at full power. After a few minutes at full speed, he landed on the roof of OSH.

"Thank Kami, I'm on time."

He walked to class and noticed that the only ones there were Sharpner, Erasa, Videl, and a few other people he didn't know. Even if they didn't know him, they did whisper about him being early.

"Gohan! Come on, we can finally talk before class instead of in the middle of class!"

Erasa shouted. He laughed and sat in his seat.

"I have a question, Gohan."

"Go ahead, Erasa."

"Why are you usually so late, and you weren't this time?"

"Well, I'm usually held up by my siblings, but this time I actually looked at the time before they tackled me… Again."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have 1, 2, 3… 7 siblings."

"Oh my Kami! Are your parents Mormons or something?"

"What?"

"Mormons are people who have a lot of kids because of religion, nerd-boy."

"Oh, no, then."

"Wow! So how old are they?"

"Well, my sister and I are 16-"

"You have a twin sister? How come you never told us!?"

"Calm down, Videl. You guys have never asked about my family life before, so I kept my mouth shut until you asked."

"Whatever, continue."

"Anyways, we're 16, my brother and sister, Chiyu and Goshen, are 13, my other brother and sister Goten and Gota are 7, my younger sister Caden is 3, and my youngest sister Gochi is only 3 months old."

"No wonder you're late."

"Yeah, it doesn't help when I have to feed Gochi more than half the time. I was lucky that she was with Chiyu when I left. She likes when she does the little airplane thing with the spoon."

Then the bell rang. The students rushed in with the teacher behind them.

"Good morning class. This morning, I bring good news!" Announced Mr. Yang****(That's what we're calling him)****.

"Next week, we'll be going on a two week trip to one of the most scientific places in the world!"

They groaned.

"You won't be groaning for long, because we're going to…"

They waited in suspense.

"Capsule Corporation!"

They all stood and cheered. Gohan just stared with a look that made him blend in with the other nerds.

__'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What was she thinking?!'__


	2. The Plan

**_**As I forgot to mention in the previously, Goku did not die and I do not own Dragon Ball. :(**_**

*****-Time skip: 4:03 p.m.-* ****

Gohan was coming home from school confused and upset. As soon as his feet touched the ground outside, Caden, Chiyu, Gota, and Goten tackled him onto the grass.

"Welcome home!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey, guys!"

"Can I come inside? I have to ask Mom something."

"Okay!"

They all got up and followed him inside.

"Welcome home, bro."

"Hey, Goshen."

"Glad you're back. Come here real quick."

"What is it now, Gohna?"

"Just stop whining and be quiet for a few seconds. I'm gonna try something that Dad taught me."

"Is it gonna hurt like last time?"

"No, trust me!"

"I do, just wondering."

She rested her hand on his head, and his memories of the day filled her head. She laughed.

"What?"

"You have to go on a field trip to Bulma's next week."

"Wait, I know that trick! Dad used it on Krillin when we went to Namek!"

"Yep!"

"Can you teach me? Please!?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled and Goku walked in with Gochi.

"Bubba!"

He stood up and took her into his arms.

"Wanna play?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay. Oh, Dad?"

"What's up, Gohan?"

"Did you know about Bulma having a class field trip from Orange Star High?"

"Yeah, she told me about it earlier."

"Did she tell you what class?"

"No, she said she won't know until next week when they show up. Why?"

"No reason. My friend just mentioned something about it."

"Oh, okay."

He left the room leaving the three to themselves.

"Wanna go find the others?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go to Mom and Dad's room to play with Gochi."

"Alright. See ya in a bit!"

He laughed and bounced her on his hip.

"You wanna go play?"

"Uh-huh!"

They laughed and went into the room.

*****-One week later-*****

"Alright, kids! Tomorrow's the big trip! How's everyone feeling?"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Well, I'm glad you're all excited! When we get there, we will be toured around Capsule Corp. by Ms. Bulma herself!"

"Mrs. Bulma,"

Gohan muttered a little too loud.

"What was that, Mr. Son?" The teacher asked calmly.

"Oh, I said it was Mrs. Bulma… I'd seen it somewhere before, but I don't remember where."

"Maybe nerd-boy seen it in a book."

The class laughed.

"Probably."

That just made the laughter louder.

"ENOUGH!"

They all stopped.

"Thank you, Gohan, for informing me."

"Uhh, no problem?"

"Unlike you lot, he was nice enough to inform me."

"But we didn't know!"

"Even if you did, you'd let me make a fool of myself."

Sharpner nodded in a matter-of-factly way and Mr. Yang shook his head in disappointment.

"Now, does everyone have their permission slips?"

Everyone nodded and stood up.

"Remember to pack enough for two weeks! If you don't, you'll be wearing the same outfits again and again."

They turned their permission slips in to the teacher and stood by their desks.

"You are all dismissed when the bell rings to get your things together for tomorrow, alright?"

"You got it, teach!"

"Sharpner…"

"I mean, yes, Mr. Yang."

"That's what I thought. Have a good rest of the day class!"

The bell rang and Gohan stopped at the door.

"Have a good day, Mr. Yang."

"You too, Gohan."

He walked away from the classroom; happy that he could help his teacher out. So, knowing his job for today was done, he went home with a smile on his face. He arrived home quietly and hid his power level. He walked in and laid on the couch when Gochi crawled to him.

"Wait, are you crawling?"

He slowly let his power level go.

"Gohan's home!"

The kids all ran outside, but were disappointed not seeing him. He laughed and lifted Gochi onto his chest.

"Gohan, that was kinda mean."

"I know, Mom, but it was worth it."

"Kids, come inside, Bubba's on the couch."

They ran in and jumped onto the couch and onto Gohan.

"Welcome home!"

"Hey, guys! Where's Chiyu at?"

"She didn't feel good, so she went to lay down in her room."

"Alright. I'm gonna leave Gochi with you so I can say hi to her, okay?"

"Okay!"

He put Gochi on the ground and walked to his and Chiyu's room.

"Chiyu?"

"Huh?" She sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't feel the greatest."

He laid on her bed by her and held her to his chest.

"Are you gonna live?"

"Yeah, I think so." She replied sarcastically.

"I hope so."

"Shut up."

They laughed and they talked until Goku came up an hour later.

"Guys, time for dinner. But first, I need to check your temperature, Chiyu."

"Okay, I'm coming."

They both got up and Chiyu sat at the end of her bed.

"Well, it's still kinda high, but it's lower than last time, so that's good."

Gohan went through the door and left them alone. After Gohan was out of Saiyan hearing range they laughed.

"I think he bought it, Dad."

"So, the plan is…"

"Mommy!"

Chichi turned to see Caden and Goten running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we eat yet?"

"Almost."

She bent to their level.

"Daddy's still telling Chiyu the plan." She whispered.

"Oh, okay. Should we tell Gohan?"

"No. Gohan can't know, alright? It's a surprise."

"Oh, alright! We promise we won't tell."

She smiled and went back to her cooking.

"Good. Now get ready, alright?"

"Okay!"


	3. What Now?

Gohan, once again almost late, was almost to school. He landed about a block away and ran the rest of the way there.

"Hey, Guys!"

"Come on, nerd-boy! The bus is on the way!"

"Yeah, come on, Gohan!"

He ran up to them and set his suitcase down when he reached his stop.

"What took you so long?"

"Today, Caden got elbowed in the face, Gochi refused for anyone but me to feed her, and all three youngest siblings grabbed onto my legs and cried until my Mom and Dad grabbed them off. Then, as stupid as it sounds, I ran."

Sharpner laughed.

"You ran?"

"Yeah, before they could reattach themselves like little leeches."

"Wow, that's the greatest thing I've heard all week."

"Shut it, Sharpner."

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be like that."

Videl threw Sharpner's hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm not your babe."

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah, Erasa?"

"What's that sound?" He stopped and listened. "I think it's either a diesel truck or the bus."

The quartet waited and the bus screeched to a stop on the curbside.

"Wow, Gohan! You have really good hearing!"

He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan!" He turned to see his sister running up to him.

"Gohna?"

"Hey!"

She had Caden in her arms.

"Hi, Bubba!"

"Hi! What's wrong?"

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all watched from the side.

"Hey Vi, doesn't that girl look a lot like Gohan?"

"You're right. It must be his twin sister."

They all nodded. Gohan took Caden from her arms.

"Dad said you forgot something."

"What's that?"

"You forgot the other field trip going down as well as the one you're on your way to right now."

"And where would that be?

" "Hey, Gohan, I'll put your stuff on for ya."

"Thanks, Videl."

She nodded and walked over to the bus.

"Who's that?"

"One of my friends. Anyways…"

"What? Oh yeah. Well, your class' next field trip is to the house."

"_Our _house? The one we live in?"

"Yeah! Bulma found out that your teacher's a fan of Dad and his achievements!"

"That's just great…"

She laughed and took Caden back into her arms.

"Bye, Bubba. See you after you get home."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too!" She shouted it just loud enough for his friends to hear. He kissed Gohna's cheek.

"Bye, sis."

"Bye, Gohan. See ya in a week!"

She ran back across the road before taking off when out of sight. He smiled and shook his head.

"Gohan! Come on!"

He turned and ran onto the bus and sat next to Videl.

"Who was the little girl?"

"That was my three-year-old sister Caden."

"I can't believe I'm using this word, but she's cute."

He chuckled.

"Just wait. In due time, you'll meet 'em all."

"What's that mean?"

"You'll see."

She just dumped the thought and looked out the window while Gohan 'napped'. He was actually clearing his mind, but in a way that made it seem like he was sleeping.

***-Time skip: 2 hours later-***

The bus had stopped and Gohan opened his eyes.

"Good. Didn't want to have to wake you up."

He moved and let her off before following his class. Chiyu stuck her head out of the door. Wait, what?

_'__CRAP! WHY!?' _

Then he thought back to what Gohna was talking to him about.

_'__I knew they couldn't wait a week! Whywhywhywhywhy!?' _

Bulma walked outside, and before she could spot him, he moved to the back of the class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Bulma. Follow me and I'll show you aro-"

"Woman!"

She sighed.

"What now, Vegeta!"

"I can sense the eldest Kakkabrat's energy! Send him my way!"

She looked around in amazement, and then smirked when she spotted him.

"You heard him, Gohan. You're not gonna get past him."

He stepped out from the side.

"I know, I forgot to mask my Ki."

She chuckled.

"Well, get in there, or he'll drag you in."

He nodded and walked inside.

"…"

"Any questions?"

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Gohan?"

"I've known his father since he was 12."

"How old were you?"

"16."

Videl nodded slowly. _'_

_Good… I needed that information.'_

"Any other questions?"

Erasa raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How long have you known Gohan?"

"Since he was four. Anything else before I show you around?"

Nothing.

"Alright, let's go in!"

They walked around for almost an hour with Bulma explaining the labs until they came across a window peeking into the G.R.

"Woah, what's that?"

Bulma turned and paled.

"Uhm. That's… That's my husband and Gohan training."

Sharpner burst out laughing again.

"Gohan? Train? Yeah right he's like a twig!"

Chiyu walked by with Gochi and stopped by Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma. Who're the edgy teenagers?"

"HEY!"

"Your brother's classmates."

"Ah. I see that Gohan got wrapped up into a training session with Vegeta."

"Yep. Once again. I just hope they don't break any bones."

"Again."

"Exactly"

The students just looked in horror through the screen and Gohan twisted the man known as Vegeta's arm in a seemingly uncomfortable position. Chiyu handed Bulma Gochi, and walked inside the room and turned off the gravity.

"That's enough, no broken bones today."

Gohan let go and pulled Vegeta off of his knees and to his feet.

"Nice spar, Kakkabrat."

"Thanks, you too."

He nodded and Vegeta walked out of the room.

"Here's your sweatshirt."

"Thanks."

He threw it on and walked out of the room only to be confronted by his class.

"Uhm, h-hey, guys."

"Bubba!"

He smiled and plucked Gochi from Bulma's arms.

"Hi!"

"Hi. Play!"

"I can't play."

She whined.

"But, I can take you walking around with me, yeah?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay!"

He went to the back of the class as Bulma started her tour again.


	4. Sibling Harmony

"And this is the last Lab I'm going to allow you to see."

Bulma said as she pushed the code in. It denied her.

"Uh-oh… I think I forgot the code."

She tried it again.

Nope.

"Gohan, do you remember it?"

He walked up and pushed a few buttons.

Declined.

"You know, I think I know the problem."

"What's that?" He looked at her.

"When was the last time you changed to code?"

"I've never changed the code. Why?"

"Well, someone reset your code."

"There's only one person who knows how to do that."

"Trunks?"

"Trunks."

He laughed and adjusted Gochi on his hips.

"Bubba."

"What?"

She pointed to the door and babbled nonsense. He smiled and looked back at the code pad.

"Well, I could reset it, if you need me to." He offered.

"That'd be great."

He nodded and gave her the baby.

"So, do you know how long it's going to take?"

"About half an hour or so."

Chiyu walked back and took Gochi from her arms.

"Can I watch?"

Gohan scooted over a bit.

"Yeah, sit down and listen, K?"

"Okay!"

She sat next to him with Gochi in her lap as he started to tell her the most important thing to do beforehand, blah blah blah. Anyways, Bulma led the class to show them around to the spa, pool, game room, gym, and home theater; along with setting down the law.

"Alright, everyone. Today's a free day, so feel free to use any of the rooms I showed you. Labs are off-limits, and the rooms are, too. I mean, unless they're your guest rooms, of course. I'll be back soon, alright?"

They all nodded and she walked away. After finding her lab that Gohan was at, she knelt down next to Chiyu.

"How's it coming along, guys?"

"Well, it's been about 25 minutes, right?"

"No, it's only been 15 minutes."

"Oh… Well, then I guess my guesstimation was off, then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm close to done."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. See, I told you my guesstimation was off."

"Whatever, it still works."

He nodded. Gochi, as the youngest, was getting impatient.

"Bubba!"

"What, sissy?"

"Num num!" He sighed as Videl and Erasa walked up to the lab.

"I can't get you any, yet."

"Num num!"

"I'm almost done, then I'll get you some, alright?"

"K!"

He looked surprised, then smiled.

"Well, that's new. You haven't said that one before."

Chiyu smiled.

"It's good that you're learning new words, but don't copy Goshen or Goten."

"K!"

She shook her head and looked back at the keypad.

"And I'm… Done!"

"Good job! See, it took you 16 minutes!"

"Yeah. Well, I'm used to when I was younger. Remember when you used to let me help you?"

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"Well, because I was always helping, it took longer. But, because Chiyu just watched, it wasn't as long as it would've been."

"Ahh, okay."

They all stood up and Gohan grabbed Gochi.

"You wouldn't happen to have any applesauce, would you?"

"I do, indeed. In fact, I keep some here especially for when she visits."

Gochi smiled and looked at Gohan.

"Num num?"

"Yes, Num num."

"Yay!" He adjusted her on his hip and they walked opposite from where the 'spies' were located.

"Aw, that was so cute! Wasn't it, Videl?"

"Yeah, whatever. But the real question is, what else is he hiding if he could hide **that** big of a secret?"

"Come on, Videl! Let's go do something!"

She sighed and turned to Erasa.

"Like what?" "Maybe we could wait for Gohan and Sharpner and we could go to the pool!"

"No pool for me."

"Aww, why!?"

"I don't wanna wear a bathing suit. They're too short."

"Why don't you wear that long bathing suit top I gave you yesterday and some shorts over your bikini bottoms?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but good thinking, Erasa. Fine, we'll wait, but if one of the guys isn't back by the time the other is, we're going without one of them."

"Deal!"

They shook on it and walked into the game room to wait.

***-Kitchen-***

"Hey, Gohan?"

"What?"

"Can we do something after Gochi's fed?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"Pool!"

He laughed and fed Gochi another bite.

"That's fine with me. But you need to wear your long top, alright?"

"I already planned on that."

"I thought so." He retorted.

She laughed and leaned on his shoulder.


	5. Update

**Warning: Not important, but recommended**

Okay, so I've got a Google classroom thingy set up for questions and conversation for people who read the story! I have an important question if you would please join it

_Code:vwbww9j_

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Sharpner Ruins Everything

**Okay, guys, so I just deleted a review on here from someone with such unbelievable disrespect. The review read that the siblings were completely unnecessary and ruined the reading experience. Now, I know I said flames were welcome, but that wasn't just a flame, that was meant as a straight up burn. So, if you were the person who had said that, I'm going to kindly ask that you stay off of this story. I said that you could say bad things about my writing style and crap like that, not my imagination. **

**For those of you who just wanted to read the story, I apologize. Here's the chapter!**

Gohan and Chiyu were in swimwear and were ready for the pool. He was met with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Erasa jumped up to the girl next to him. "Hi, I'm Erasa. What's your name?"

Chiyu looked up at Gohan and he smiled apologetically.

"Umm, m'name's Chiyu."

"Oh, are you Gohan's little sister?"

"Yeah."

Sharpner snorted from the back. Gohan looked at him with a clear grip around her shoulders.

"What?" "Seems her and Videl have the same style… Tomboys."

Gohan tried to calm himself, but before he could, Sharpner stepped in front of her; barely having to bend (If you haven't caught the hint, she looks older than she is) to look her straight in the eyes.

"Umm, hello there?"

"Hey, what do you say we ditch the nerds and go hang out?"

Sharpner stated before he wiggled his eyebrows. She glared, and before he could retort, she punched him square in the jaw.

"What the h-"

"I'm 13, you idiot!"

His face paled. She hid behind Gohan.

"Sorry, you look older than you are!"

Gohan just stood as still as stone. His brain was still processing the scene that had played before him. He loosened his fists and took her back upstairs. Videl shook her head and glared down at Sharpner.

"Now look what you did!"

"Sorry, I thought she was older!"

"Well, now we know you don't listen!"

"Stop yelling at me, Videl!"

"Oh, would you all stop! It was a simple misunderstanding."

"No, it wasn't." Came a mumble. They looked up to see Gohan and Chiyu coming down the stairs; this time, she wore a sweatshirt.

"Gohan, would you stop mumbling?" Chiyu whispered as she elbowed his side.

"Fine."

Chiyu shook her head and they stopped after the last stair.

"You good, Gohan?"

Videl asked. She could see the anger poorly hidden on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

That tone wasn't very convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Not convincing either, but Videl decided to leave it at that. Erasa popped up; seemingly out of nowhere.

"Can we go to the pool, now?"

They all sighed and Chiyu giggled. Videl wrapped an arm around Erasa.

"I guess… Let's go."

"Yay!" They all laughed again and went to the pool; leaving Sharpner to get up from the floor.

"Why are women so hard to understand?"

***-Time skip: 6:45 p.m.-* **

Everyone had gotten out of the pool a while ago. Now, the five were sitting in the living room.

"Gohan, Chiyu! Your Mom's on the phone!"

Bulma called.

"Coming!" The two chorused.

They got up and reluctantly walked out of the room. You see, dear readers, Gohan (only wearing swim trunks) was the center of attention as soon as he stepped outside. So was Chiyu. I mean, by training with Gohan and Goku, she'd gained some muscle. And when the three (Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa) finally noticed, they hadn't stopped questioning Chiyu and himself since then. So, here we are, with them both leaving reluctantly leaving the room to talk to their mother.

"Y' know, Gohan, perhaps we shouldn't be so reluctant."

"Be nice and take the phone."

She giggled and took the phone from Bulma's hands.

"Hello?"

_"__Chiyu! I had a feeling you'd be there!"_

She held the phone away from her ear as Chichi babbled on about studies and chores.

"_You know they're important! Speaking of important, I want you, your little sister, and your brother to come home for dinner, alright?" _

"Alright, Mom, don't worry, we'll be home in time. Dad taught me Instant Transmission!"

Chichi sighed through the phone as Goku laughed in the background. Gohan chuckled and then registered her words.

"Wait, when did he teach you that?"

"When I asked him to."

He silently pouted and let her finish talking before she hung up.

"So, what'd she want?"

"She wants us to come home for dinner."

"Okay, that's not too bad."

She laughed and they walked up to his room to plan the escape route out of C.C without being spotted by his classmates and an excuse to use when they got back. Knowing Videl, they knew they'd need one. A good one, for that matter.

"So, we'll wait and have Bulma call everyone in to check out the other lab. When she does, we'll sneak out of the window and fly home."

Chiyu said.

"Okay, what do we say we were doing when we come back?"

"Hold on, and let me finish."

His mouth stopped and he nodded.

"Anyways, when we come back, and if we're questioned, we'll just tell them that we were exploring outside. If anything, I'll grab some flowers and you can tell them I dragged you out there."

"Yeah right, like that'd work. You're too tomboyish. They won't believe that!"

"Really? Because, not to toot my own horn here, but I can put on a great show when it comes to acting like I'm stupid."

"I know."

"Exactly… Hey!"

"What, it's true!"

She sat back and pouted.

"Well, sis, when do we commence the plan?"

"We'll put it into action somewhere near 1900 hours."

"...What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You don't know standard military time?"

"Not entirely, no."

"Dear Kami, Gohan. It means 7 p.m."

"Oh, okay. Sounds good."

She sighed and massaged her temples.

_'__If he doesn't know standard military times by next week, we're in for some trouble.' _

**Not a good chapter, but it's a chapter **


	7. Tale of the Ponytails

**_Okay, some people are confused by me saying that Chiyu was 'older than she appears'. Just to clear the air, I meant that she was about as tall as Videl, and was more developed than other girls in the class. Meaning her _****_chest_****_ was bigger than most girls' at sixteen. Or, even as adults. _**

**_Enough with my rambling, on with the show!_**

***-Son Residence: 7:15 p.m.-***

Goku sat on the floor with Gota and Caden playing Barbie's when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Coming!"

Goku set the dolls down in front of the girls and answered the door.

"Hey, guys! Come in!"

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"What was the plan again?" Gohan asked.

Chiyu sighed.

"We're going to eat, wait a few minutes for our stomachs to settle, then we'll go back and tell them we went exploring around Capsule Corp. and lost track of time."

Goku sat next to her and placed Gochi in his lap as he listened intently.

_'__Sure, she never tried to pay any attention to Chichi's studies, but now I know that she must've listened in on only the stuff she found interesting. Clever girl.' _

"Why do we have to wait for our stomachs to settle?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Just seeing if you knew why."

"Oh, so you know the answer?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me why!"

_'__Here we go again.' _Goku thought

"So we don't puke our guts out?"

"Was that a question?"

"Was _that_?"

"I…"

She slapped her forehead.

"What?" Gohan cluelessly asked.

"You're more of an idiot than what meets the eye."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My point exactly."

Goku stood up and placed Gochi with Caden and Gota as they played on the floor. He pulled the two away from each other and sat them on the opposite sides of the couch.

"That's enough you two. If you guys don't stop, your mother won't be very happy when she gets back."

Chiyu's head popped up as Goku sat in between them.

"Where'd Mom go?"

"She went to the store a little before you guys got here."

They nodded and looked at the littles as they played amongst themselves.

"Daddy! Bubba! Sis! Come play with us!"

They seen Caden smiling with more Barbie dolls in hand. Gohan got nervous as Goku and Chiyu happily got up and sat with them.

"Are you gonna play, Bubba?"

"I think I'm gonna see what Goten and Goshen are doing, okay?"

"Okay!" Caden said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we have Daddy and Sis playing with us, so you can play with them!" Gota spoke.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Bye, Bubba!" The three youngest girls chorused.

***-20 minutes later; 7:38 p.m.-***

Chiyu sat on the floor with Caden standing on a stepstool doing her hair and Gochi sitting in her lap.

"Are you almost done up there, munchkin?"

"Not yet. I still need something. Do you think Mommy will let you have color in your hair?"

"Why?" "You would look cute with rainbow hair!"

"I don't think she'll let me." Chiyu assumed for her.

"Darn! What about pink?"

"Anything but that."

"Why?"

"I don't like pink."

"You must be sick, then. Everyone likes pink!"

"Not exactly, but alright."

"Then what color _do_ you like?"

"I like orange."

"Well, maybe you could have orange hair!"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't want orange hair. I like my hair how it is!"

Caden pouted and looked over to where Gota was doing Goku's hair.

"Wait, I know!" Caden shouted as her face brightened.

"What?"

She took all of the fixings out of Chiyu's hair.

"Turn Super Saiyan!"

"Why?"

"So you can have blonde hair!"

Chiyu chuckled and did as she was told.

"Better?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Sis!"

"No problem, munchkin."

Then there was a knock. Goten flew **(Literally)** down the stairs and opened the door before Chiyu or Goku could get up.

"Welcome home, Mama!"

She set the groceries down in the kitchen and hugged him.

"Thank you, hon. Come help me with the rest, alright?"

"Okay!"

They walked outside; not noticing Goku or Chiyu's suffering.

"Are you almost done?" Chiyu whined.

"Almost!"

She sighed and secretly, in her thoughts, vowed to never succumb to Caden's cuteness overload when she asked to do hair.

"And… Done!"

She hopped down from the stepstool and they waited for Gota to finish.

"Okay, Daddy! I'm done!"

He smiled and stood up as Goten and Chichi walked in and set the groceries down. Caden and Gota ran and hugged their Mother's legs.

"Welcome home, Mommy!" They yelled in unison.

"Hi, babies! Where's your fa-… Nevermind."

She clasped a hand over her mouth as she stared at her husband and middle daughter all 'dolled' up.

"Oh my, how… pretty."

Goku awkwardly smiled and blushed and Chiyu blushed and scratched the back of her neck. She had too much pride in herself to smile and laugh it off, but she didn't have so much like Vegeta to just take it all out and walk away. So, she stood there and took it like a real trooper. Caden and Gota stood by their individual creation; Caden visually brimming with pride as she asked.

"Did we do good, Mommy?"

"Yes, you did great."

She answered; hand still over her mouth.

"Good," Gota said. "Because next is the makeup!"

Both pairs of eyes widened. Chichi decided to help them out, but just this once.

"Maybe you should do it next time. I need Daddy to help me make dinner, now and Chiyu to get Gochi fed and ready for bed."

"Aww, okay. Hey, Caden, wanna go play?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

They ran upstairs and Goku took his accessories out.

"Are you gonna leave yours in, Chiyu?"

"No, I'm gonna wait and get to your room to take them out. That way I can say Gochi pulled out a ponytail, so I had to take the rest out."

Chichi smiled.

"Atta girl. You do pay attention to your studies, huh?"

"Only the subjects I'm interested in."

They all laughed and dispersed to their 'job sites'

**Just wait... This chapter didn't have much action, but... Nah, you'll see! I'm also a beta reader now, so I can help you at any time! R&R! **

**Son Caden**


	8. Aglavausk?

***-Time skip: 8:17 p.m.-***

"Ready, Gohan?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them waved goodbye and Chiyu IT'd them back to Bulma's.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah!"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked inside; prepared to be interviewed.

"Here we go," Chiyu stated as the main three walked up to them.

"Where were you guys? You've been gone for like an hour!" Videl stated.

Erasa laughed at the worry lingering in her voice as Sharpner was more annoyed.

"Ah, well... Chiyu?"

"*sigh* You're an idiot. You can't even state a simple fact?"

She turned to his friends; Videl smiling proudly at her for calling him an idiot.

"We were wandering outside and lost track of time. Y'know, Gohan and I've planted some fruit trees out there a few years ago, so that's usually where we go to get things off of our chests."

Videl smiled and nodded as she thought to herself. _'_

_Even though she's younger than me, I think we'll get along just fine.'_

"Come on, we have to tell you what Bulma told us. It was important."

The Son siblings nodded and followed Videl up to the third floor.

"Where are we going…? What's your name again?"

"My name's Videl."

"Oh, okay. So, where are we going, Videl?"

"To the room Erasa and I are staying in for the time being. We've already started."

"Started what?"

"You'll see. Oh, and Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Chiyu's involved in the group of us five here. We were short one person, so Bulma said, quote 'She'd be happy to help' unquote."

Chiyu gave a lopsided smile.

"Well, it depends, really."

"What do you mean?"

Gohan laughed.

"She means that she's only ever paid attention to the subjects she likes. That's why the farthest she ever got in math was algebra."

"Because that's _challenging_, not _boring_. I bet you've done the same thing. I mean, you're a genius at everything but sarcasm and fibbing."

"What's fibbing mean?"

She slapped her forehead.

"I think it's time to add definitions to that list."

The three non-related teens quietly laughed at the argument starting behind them.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you know that there's a word to shorten that? Just say 'what's' and get it over with."

"I'm sorry, but not all of us shorten **every word** in a sentence. I like **my** good speech."

"Oh, so you're sayin' I don't have good speech? At least I talk better than someone who couldn't say anything' but 'momma' for the first two years of his life."

"Look who's talking! You said nothing but daddy daddy daddy for the first two years of yours!"

"At least my speech was already more defined. I mean, you obviously didn't even know the letter 'y' existed."

"That's not even a valid point!"

"Sure it is. Besides, I didn't have to know algebra by the time I was 5."

"Oh, no, because 6 is soOoOO much older!"

"You know it. By a whole year! Twelve months! 52 weeks! 365 days! 8,760 hours! 525,600 minutes! 31,536,000 seconds! However you wanna see it! I can go on if your brain can't process the information."

"OoOh! Look at you! Great job, you passed 1st grade! Wanna sticker?"

"You can stuff that sticker up your-"

"Stop arguing, we're here!" Sharpner yelled; purposely before she could finish her sentence.

They looked at each other and huffed as they looked away. They walked in and looked around. It was a fairly big room with pinkish-white walls and wood floors. After a few minutes, the three noticed that the siblings wouldn't face each other. Erasa sat in front of them.

"Come on, guys! We have to be able to work together for this! Just apologize and get it over with!"

Gohan looked over at her and before he could say anything, her Ki dropped to zero and she passed out; Gohan barely catching her.

"Chiyu? Chiyu, are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She was pale and sweating profusely.

"Come on, sissy, talk to me!"

He got nothing but surprised stares. But they only lasted a few seconds, as Chiyu's condition was much more important than him calling her sissy. He picked her up, tracked Vegeta's Ki, and focused on it.

"Write down the instructions and both of our parts of the assignment for me, please. I'm gonna take her downstairs to Bulma."

They nodded in affirmation as he picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way to Vegeta.

"What is it, Kakkabrat? And why are you carrying the other?"

"She just passed out and turned pale."

Vegeta turned the gravity to the G.R chamber off.

"Bring her here. Quickly."

He shifted her and walked in and held her to him as he inspected her.

"Don't worry too much. It's a Saiyan sickness called aglavausk. It's a lot like when Earthlings get colds, but a lot more symptoms. You see, there are morning headaches, disturbed sleep, and she'll faint in the oddest times. It's like sleep apnea, narcolepsy, and the cold had a baby. But, don't worry, she'll be fine within a week. I suggest keeping her near you at all times."

"Okay. Thanks, Vegeta."

He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out before you regret it."

Gohan nodded and brought her with him to Bulma.

"Gohan? What happened!?"

"She just fainted. But still, I need you to keep an eye on her for me, please."

"Sure thing. Only if you tell me what's wrong."

"Of course. But don't call Mom and Dad, yet. I'll go over there and tell them in a bit so they don't freak out."

She nodded and pulled a chair up to the couch where he laid her head in his lap and began telling her what happened.


	9. Inside the Illness

**I got a review from someone who wanted me to expose Hercule. I've got it planned out, so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

"Wow, that's different. Aglavausk, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Well, don't worry, kiddo. I'll keep an eye on her for ya."

"Thanks. If she wakes up before I'm back, come get me. And **don't **let her get up."

"You got it. Don't worry too much, Gohan. How 'bout I call over your parents and other siblings for you? Then you can explain it to them here instead of leaving and getting interviewed by your friends."

Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Bulma."

"No problem. Now hurry, I have a feeling you're the balance of your group's brain cells."

He nodded and ran back upstairs as he thought of an explanation for his friends.

_'__Man, this sucks. Usually, Chiyu's the one who thinks of the plans! Now I have to do it without her. What do I do now besides hope that they believe me?' _

He breathed in and opened Videl and Erasa's door.

"Oh, hey nerd. What happened?"

Sharpner said as he walked up to him.

"Bulma said it was some rare sickness. Vegeta got it once, apparently."

"Who?"

"Her husband. You know, the guy we'd seen at the beginning of the field trip."

"Oh, that guy you were training with. I bet I could take him on any day if you did."

Videl rolled her eyes and walked up to the two.

"Just because you train with my Dad doesn't mean that you can take on any guy that wears a leotard and trains. Besides, Dad's not even as strong as he makes it out."

"What do you mean, babe? He's totally strong."

"Yeah, Vi! You're Dad's the world champion! Ever since he defeated Cell!"

"First of all, Sharpner, you call me 'babe' one more time, I'll throw you out of a window. Second, doesn't it seem the slightest bit sketchy that he's lost specifically the part where Cell was killed? And only that part? To be honest, I think the delivery boy did it."

Erasa looked at her with stars in her eyes.

"Oh, I remember seeing him that one time! He was so cute then! I bet he's even cuter now!"

Gohan blushed.

"What about you, Gohan? Did you see the Cell games on T.V. then?"

Erasa asked. The other two stopped and stared at him.

"Well, yeah. I remember watching a bit before we sent my younger siblings upstairs so they didn't see all the violence at a young age. The only thing that made that time better is when Chiyu came running down the stairs and ended up tumbling down instead." He said; chuckling at the thought of it **(Because it didn't happen XD)**

"Geez, your sister's just prone to accidents, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Gohan!"

He turned around as Bulma called his name.

"Yeah?"

"She's up." He nodded.

"That was fast." He said as he followed her.

"You're family's downstairs with her."

"Good."

They got downstairs and he was bombarded with siblings.

"Gohan!"

He smiled as they let go of his waist.

"Hold on, guys. I have to talk to Mom and Dad real quick, okay?"

"Okay!"

He sat down on the ground in front of the couch.

"Hey, son!"

"Hey, Dad."

Chichi sat in front of Gohan as well as Goku.

"So, what happened to your sister?" Chichi asked.

_'__I hope she doesn't have a frying pan.'_

"Well, I asked Vegeta about it because we were talking and-"

"We were arguing and told to apologize to each other."

He turned seeing Chiyu sitting up and giving a tired, lopsided smile.

"Right, we were arguing, but when I turned to her, her Ki dropped to nothing and she passed out. So, I took her to Vegeta and he said it was some kind of sickness called aglavausk. Considering how much he knew about it, I think it was some kind of sickness Saiyans must've gotten."

"That's right, Kakkabrat."

They all turned as Vegeta walked downstairs.

"It's an illness and Saiyans are the only race prone to aglavausk. It's like the common cold, sleep apnea, and narcolepsy came together."

Chichi's head and shoulders drooped. Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Does that mean she's just gonna randomly faint and pass out?"

"Yes, but it won't be permanent."

Chichi's head and shoulders perked back up and she smiled.

"So she'll be back to studies in no time?"

"Not exactly. She needs to stay away from physical and mental challenges and work in general while she's sick and for at least a week while afterward so she doesn't get sick again."

Chichi frowned but nodded. Vegeta leaned on the couch by Chiyu and whispered to her.

"That should get you out of training and schoolwork for about 2 or 3 weeks."

Her lopsided smile stayed printed on her face as she whispered back.

"Thanks."

He smirked and backed away from the couch and back up against the wall in his 'badman' pose.

"Is that all we should know, Vegeta?"

"Actually, no, Kakarott. But I'll gladly tell you more after a spar or two."

He looked at Chichi expectantly.

"Fine, but no more broken bones, or no dinner."

He nodded.

"That goes for you too, Vegeta," Bulma noted.

He nodded also, and he walked upstairs. Goku kissed the top of Chiyu's head as he ran upstairs yelling:

"Feel better, Babygirl!"

She smiled leaned on her mother as she sat by her. Gohan remembered the question he was going to ask earlier and turned toward Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma? Would you happen to have the real footage from the Cell Games?"

"I sure do. Why?"

"I was wondering if that could be part of like a movie night of some kind later this week."

"Sure thing! How about tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled as he thought about what was ahead. Then Erasa's comment popped back into his head.

_'__Oh, great.'_


	10. Vegeta's Soft-Spot

**_I forgot to mention this for, like, 6 chapters, but I don't own Dragon Ball, and thanks to everyone for reviewing!_**

***-The next morning: C.C.; 6:15 a.m.-* **

Gohan woke up in the room that he and Sharpner shared and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He smiled when he remembered last night.

**=Flashback= ****_Gohan, Chiyu, Goku, and Chichi, along with the other six kids, sat in the living room at C.C._**

**_"_****_Goku, you know she's gonna need a 'fall proof room', right?"_**

**_Goku looked over to Chichi. _**

**_"_****_No, she just needs someone to say with her." _**

**_"_****_But what if she gets up in the night and falls going to the bathroom, or to get a drink?"_**

**_"_****_Well, I didn't think about that. But, I'm sure she'll be fine if we adjust the rooms for a week. Gohan will be home with his class and he'll be in the room with her." _**

**_"_****_Okay, but what do we do with her until we find her a roommate?" _**

**_Gohan smiled and poked his head in between his parent's shoulders. _**

**_"_****_I can keep her with me tonight." He stated with a smile. _**

**_Goku wrapped an arm around his shoulders. _**

**_"_****_You sure?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah! She's not talkative at night, she sleeps heavy so she won't wake up too early, and she doesn't have too short of a temper, so she's a good candidate as a roommate." _**

**_Goku looked at Chichi and she smiled and nodded. _**

**_"_****_Okay, then. She'll stay with you tonight, and she'll come home tomorrow."_**

**_=End Flashback= _**

"Well, might as well get up and start my part of the project."

He whispered to himself as he got up. But, Chiyu sat up by him.

"Morning, Bubba."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I didn't hear anything. I just woke up."

"Okay. You hungry?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

"No. Just thirsty."

"Okay, come on, I'll get you a cup of water, okay?"

She nodded and stood up with him.

"You wanna get your sweatshirt on?"

"Yeah. Want yours?"

"Nah, I'll throw on a long sleeve real quick."

She nodded and grabbed her sweatshirt from the end of the bed and threw it around her shoulders as Gohan put his shirt on.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to brace her… Just in case. Once they walked away from all of the rooms, she asked him.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Gohna ever tell you about the field trip to the house?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Darn! She wasn't supposed to tell you! I had a feeling she did!"

"Well, when I saw your head poke out from the door my heart almost stopped!"

She laughed.

"Well, then it was worth it. By the way, I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you want your friends to watch that clip of the Cell Games? Didn't you want to keep that under wraps?"

"Well, the other day, Videl and Erasa were talking about the delivery boy."

"Wasn't that what they called you after you delivered the final blast to Cell?"

"Yeah, exactly. They don't know it was me, but if one of them starts researching, then I'm all over for. Anyways, whatever way, they'll find out eventually."

"That's true. Especially if they were lucky enough to watch it. Remember how I told you that Mom let me go train; no questions asked?"

"Yeah. I thought that was kinda weird, but decided not to press it."

"Well, that was a complete cover-up. It took a lot of Dad's convincing. But, he only told me this a few years after the Cell Games that he convinced Mom earlier on."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm surprised that she still lets you train."

"So am I."

She giggled and their walk ended when they got to the living room.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'm gonna get something for us to drink, okay?"

"Okay."

She walked over to the couch and stopped as she suddenly felt dizzy.

***-Kitchen-***

"Hey, Gohan. What're you doing up so early?" Bulma asked, sipping her coffee.

"I don't exactly know. Just an instinct, maybe?"

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it ¾ full with water.

"Thirsty?"

"Nah, Chiyu said she was thirsty."

"She's up, too? Where is she?"

He felt for her Ki. Not feeling it, he started to get worried.

"I left her in the living room, and I'm guessing she passed out again. Hopefully, on the couch."

They looked into the next room as Vegeta walked downstairs. Then he looked to his left, and suddenly disappeared around the corner.

"That's never good," Bulma stated monotone.

Gohan shook his head in response.

"Is it better to wait in here or go out there?"

"Probably to go out there."

He walked into the next room to see Vegeta lift Chiyu onto the couch.

"You're lucky I came downstairs when her Ki dropped, Kakkabrat."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I felt it, that's why I came in here."

"Sure, sure. I already told you that you need to keep a close eye on her."

"I know. I just went to get her a cup of water real quick!"

"Stop arguing. Don't you have a project to start?"

Gohan stopped and his eyes widened slightly.

"I do, actually. I'll go get my stuff and sit in here with her."

"Don't worry, just go in there and start. I'll watch her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kakkabrat. Now go do it, and maybe your class will get out of here sooner."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, but decided not to further the questioning.

"Umm, okay, then. Thanks, Vegeta."

Gohan ran upstairs to his and Sharpner's room. Vegeta scoffed.

"That boy," he said as he turned to Chiyu.

"Your brother's an idiot, you know that?"

He smirked. Vegeta thought back to the times Chiyu would always sit with him and ask him to take her somewhere. Even as mean, ruthless, and angsty as he was/is, he always, for some reason, gave in to Kakarott's Daughters.

_'Am I becoming weaker in my mentality? Or is it just that they have the same effect on people as Kakarott does? Whatever way, I can't let anyone know.' _

_**Oh! Is that a soft-spot I sense, Vegeta? Watch out, it might come back to bite you! Anyways, If you're still reading and you've reviewed, thank you very much! Even if you haven't reviewed, I appreciate you supporting the story! Have a great day/night!**_


	11. Lasting Impressions

***-8:34 a.m.; Sharpner and Gohan's room-* **

Sharpner sat up to the sound of a few screws dropping on the hardwood floors.

"What are you doing?" He asked Gohan as he looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30 in the morning!"

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet, but some of the screws fell out of the bag I put them in last night."

Sharpner looked to the part of their project Gohan had to work on.

"Dude, didn't you start that yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How's it almost done?!"

**=Flashback= **

**_"_****_I would like your attention please!" Bulma called. _**

**_"_****_I have an assignment that you'll all be working on in groups of five! You'll have to build a machine of some sorts, build the capsule, and label the capsule. While the machines are hard to build, the capsule will be the hardest part! When I call your names, I will give you a capsule number and you may get started whenever. But, it's due at the end of this week as 25% of your overall grade." _**

**_After four groups had been called, the last group, Sharpner, Videl, Gohan, and Erasa, assigned each other to jobs. _**

**_"_****_So, guys, what do we do?" Erasa asked. _**

**_Sharpner crossed his arms and spoke out. _**

**_"_****_Well, she said that the capsule is the hardest part, so I'll do it."_**

**_Videl scoffed. _**

**_"Yeah right, you can help Erasa and me with the machine. Gohan, you're the nerd, so you can build the capsule, right?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah, sure." _**

**_After talking about jobs for a few more minutes, they had gotten started with blueprints. _**

**=End Flashback= **

"Dude, you barely had the blueprints done yesterday!"

"Yeah, I memorized the blueprints, and since I already knew what I had to do, it just made it easier."

"Maybe if you stayed up all night."

"Well, I didn't sleep until 2 o'clock this morning, and I woke up at 6 this morning. I've only gotten 4 hours of sleep; not including the 30-minute break I took for breakfast."

"Well, Videl, Erasa, and I were up until 3 o'clock. I wonder if they're up, yet."

"I remember waking up when you came in."

"Was I that loud?"

"No, you could've been mistaken for a drunk about to pass out, though."

He 'hmphed' and turned away.

"Well, that means we'll be the first ones done, then."

Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll get some extra credit points!"

"Great thinking, nerd. Let's go get the girls up."

"Okay, let's meet in here. I have to check on my sister."

"Where's she at?"

She slept with me, but passed out when I went to get her some water."

"On the couch?"

"Weeeeeeeeell, she kinda… Passed out… In front of the couch."

"In front of the couch?"

"Yeah. You see, the illness is called Aglavausk. You know what sleep apnea and narcolepsy are, right?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Add those with the common cold, and you've got yourself some Aglavausk. Bulma said it isn't contagious, so that's another good thing."

He lied. It was only contagious for Saiyans, so he'd be half lying.

_'__That kinda helps me not feel too bad. Though, it's not a whole lot better.'_

"Well, you might wanna hurry and check on her, because I'm going to get 'em up."

"Is everything picked up? Like your clothes?"

He looked around and spotted some of his clothes everywhere.

"Got it. What about your side?"

He turned to look at his side of the room. It was spotless and his bed was made.

"Nevermind. Not only are you a nerd, but you're a clean freak, too."

He said with a snort.

"No, I just like to keep my stuff where I know it is."

Sharpner rolled his eyes and continued to clean his side. Gohan walked downstairs and peeked around the corner. Vegeta still sat by her, along with Bulma, and he was using his hand to check her temperature. He was surprised that he was still caring for his sister, but he'd never seen Vegeta behind-the-scenes. So, he left them there and went back upstairs where he was met with Sharpner.

"Dude, did you even check on her?"

"Yeah, Bulma's over with her, so I know she's okay."

He nodded and they went over to the girl's room. Gohan leaned against the wall as Sharpner walked into the girl's room…

Without asking to come in….

Or knocking…

"SHARPNER GET OUT!" They yelled/screamed.

Gohan looked at the door as pillows hit Sharpner multiple times in the face as he backed out of the doorway before the door slammed in his face. Gohan tried not to laugh along with Sharpner as they walked away from the room.

"Well, Sharpner, you just made a lasting impression... And not a good one."

Sharpner laughed along with Gohan.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

_**That's surprising... They're bonding... **_

_**Next thing you know they're multiplying! XD**_

_**Just kidding, put your tomatoes down! There's nothing going on between them but friendship. Get ready for the next one, because it'll be up as soon as I can get it!**_


	12. Yuck Fou?

They went into their room and Sharpner watched Gohan as he worked on the capsule.

***-10 minutes later-* **

"Wow! It's done!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Yeah, that didn't take long," Gohan said as he tested the capsule a few times.

"I still can't believe you already made it… And from scratch!"

Gohan wrote **149** neatly on the strip they got from Bulma and placed it on the capsule.

"Now that the capsule's ready, we just need to help get the machine done."

Gohan stated, putting the capsule in his drawer. Then, they heard someone pounding on their door. Sharpner backed up into the closet and shut it.

"You answer it, nerd."

Gohan laughed and opened it revealing a very angry Videl and Erasa.

"Where. Is. Sharpner." Videl asked with her arms crossed.

He pushed them lightly out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'll speak on his behalf, today."

"What!?" Erasa said with an exasperated look.

"Yeah, he's deathly afraid of you right now."

"Well then, we'll just question you."

"Well, I'll be honest with you then. You know I'm not a good liar."

Erasa nodded while Videl smirked.

"Why did he walk in on us in the first place? To get a peek?"

"No. We were talking right before we got to your room. I finished the capsule so we were going to see if you guys were up. But-"

"Wait, wait, wait… You finished the capsule!?"

"Yeah. Anyways, but because he was excited about the thought of extra credit points, he walked in before knocking... Or asking."

"Who said anything about extra credit?"

"I told him that so maybe he'd help."

"Good, because he didn't work at all last night. He just watched us."

"Well, now I'll help you guys, and Sharpner will work now, too."

"Is it guaranteed he'll work?"

"No."

"Is it guaranteed that you'll work?"

"Yep."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"4 hours."

"Are you sure you wanna work then?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all we wanted to ask… Tell Sharpner he's off the hook _'For now' _and come to our room."

"Okay, I will."

He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Sharpner, they said you're off the hook and to go to their room."

He slowly walked out of the closet; looking at his surroundings.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay… I bet she's gonna punch me."

"Probably. But it's better to get it now than later." He said, knowing who he was talking about.

"That's true, but she hits hard."

He took a deep breath before they walked outside, down the hall, and in front of the door. Sharpner went to reach for the doorknob before Gohan smacked his hand down.

"What was that for?"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You have to knock." Gohan said; half laughing.

"Oh, right."

Sharpner knocked and stood behind Gohan. Videl opened the door with a soft expression.

"Hey, Gohan, come in. Sharpner, stay there, I need to talk to you."

"Gohan, help!"

Sharpner whispered behind him.

_'__I think I prefer for him to call me nerd.'_ "Hey, Videl. How about we get to work right now, and you can talk to him later."

"You're really anxious to get this project done, huh?"

He nodded.

"Fine. You're off the hook."

They walked in, but once Sharpner walked by, she whispered:

"For now, at least."

He cringed and followed closely behind Gohan.

***-Time skip: 3:30 p.m.-* **

The whole class was in a room with separate workspaces Bulma had put them in, when all of a sudden, Gohan was tackled out of his seat. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner laughed; thinking he fell.

"Come on, you guys!"

They watched him get up with four kids surrounding him. They stopped laughing/giggling when they noticed them.

"Where'd they come from?" Videl asked.

"These are a few more of my siblings. This is Goshen, Caden again, Gota, and Goten." He said labeling each kid with a point of his finger. Erasa squealed and jumped up.

"Aww, they're so cute!"

They all smiled.

"Bubba!" Caden said as she crossed her arms.

"What?"

He sat down facing away from the table.

"Big Brother won't tell me what 'yuck fou' means."

Gohan looked at Goshen with a glare.

"That's not what I said, I said f-"

"I know what you said, Goshen."

Goshen's eyes widened. _'Forgot he was there!' _

"I-I meant th-that I d-did say that!" He said as he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"…Nice try, but you were raised just like me. Unlike Chiyu, we didn't rebel. So, yeah, not believing your lie."

"So what, she was being a little bi- I mean brat!"

Gohan slapped him; turning all the attention on him.

"What is wrong with you!? I don't remember ANYONE teaching you this. Where did you hear that!?"

The students watched in slight shock. His voice reached a scary level.

"I've never heard it before."

_Slap_

"If you've never heard it before, WHERE DID YOU LEARN IT!"

"Vegeta."

_Slap_

"Stop that!"

Gohan hardened his glare and Goshen looked down.

"Bubba, is Big Brother in trouble?" Caden asked.

She talked as if nothing were happening.

"Go play, you three."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Go play, please."

He said; his voice softer toward them. They nodded and walked out quite quickly.

No one blamed them.

"Now, if you're going to act like you're 3 and don't know the difference between what's wrong and what's right, I can always show you the difference."

He cringed and his eyes widened as he looked up at Gohan.

"N-No, please, no!"


	13. The Start of Week 2!

Gohan still sat with his arms crossed; listening to Goshen's pleas as he decided. He finally stood up and sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you ONE more chance. But if you blow it…"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay. But I'm still telling Mom and Dad."

"Aww…"

"Are you done yet?"

Gohan spoke calmly, but with an underlying tone of anger.

"Okay," Goshen whined.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Gohan then turned to the audience, in which were gaping at him.

"What?" He asked innocently as he sat and turned back to his group. They all awkwardly sat down and went back to work.

***-Lazy author time skip: 5 days later-* **

Bulma waved to them all as they packed their stuff onto the bus. That's when Bulma remembered…

"_Hey, Bulma? Would you happen to have the real footage from the Cell Games?" _

_"__I sure do. Why?" "I was wondering if that could be part of like a movie night of some kind later this week."_

"Uh-oh," she whispered under her breath as she ran in, grabbed the V.H.S tape from a drawer, and ran back to the bus.

"Gohan!"

He turned to face her.

"What's up, Bulma?"

She smiled and held a tape in front of him.

"What's this?"

She whispered in his ear, "The real Cell Games footage… Not Hercule's dumb puppet show."

He chuckled and gently took it into his own hands.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it! Now get going, kiddo."

He laughed and hopped onto the bus; waving a final time.

***-3 hours later-***

Almost everyone was napping on the bus… Everyone except for Videl and Gohan… So they think.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Huh?"

"What's up with that tape Bulma gave you?"

He looked around. Not really looking, though. Just sensing the Ki's and looking so he looked normal.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, alright? It's gonna be a surprise!"

She giggled and nodded.

_'__She giggled… Sounds weird from her.' _

"It's the real footage from the Cell Games." He whispered

"Really? No way!"

He shushed her and chuckled slightly.

"Now I get to see what really happened. Tell me one thing, though. Did the Delivery Boy do it?"

"You'll see."

"Come on, please?"

"Yeah, he did."

"I knew it…" She whispered under her breath.

He chuckled and they leaned back and popped their earbuds in. She glanced at his MP3 screen and took a bud out. He noticed and followed suit.

"You listen to classical?"

"Not all the time, that's just the one that came on when I turned it on," He said as he went to his music section and showed her his screen.

"See?"

"Wow..."

On his screen, there were countless metal and rock bands.

"Wait, what's that band called?" She said as she pointed to a band.

"Evanescence? That's a band that my sister's like… I put it on there for them, but I listen to it occasionally, too. Amy Lee's not bad."

"How do you spell it?" She asked as she got onto her phone.

"E-V-A-N-E-S-C-E-N-C-E…Why?"

"Well, I seen a song titled 'Sally's Song', and that's gotta be a cover from the movie 'A Nightmare Before Christmas'. That's my favorite movie."

"Ah, that's cool."

Little did they know, they had Erasa and Sharpner listening in to their conversation.

"Aww, Sharpie, isn't it cute?!" She whispered.

"No, because Videl's supposed to be with me, not nerd-boy." He whispered back.

They just sat back as they listened to their 'friends' talk amongst themselves.

_**Sorry about the wait and I know they chappie's short, but it's all I could get out right now. If y'all wanna help, go to the Google Classroom chapter, log into Google Classroom and way, I can hear your opinions. Or, just PM me.**_


	14. Finally Arrived!

After a long trip up a steep mountain, the bus came to a sudden halt; waking the poor students by slamming their faces into the ones in front of them.

"HEY!" Everyone but Videl and Gohan shouted.

"Sorry, everyone, but you have to walk the rest of the way."

"What? Why?!" The rich girl (not Videl) asked.

"Because the bus is too big and the dirt road's filled with rocks."

Then Videl raised her hand.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How much farther do we have to go?"

"About a mile. It's not much, so don't worry."

"…But…But isn't that 5,280 feet?" One of the nerds said while looking at her hands and back up. _**'It's me... I'm the nerd XD'**_

"Like I said, not that much… It may seem like it; because it's a big number, but it's not really that far!" He concluded with a smile on his face. They all, including the teacher, sweatdropped.

"Well, you guys get off, and I'll see you guys here in a week!"

They all got off the bus and watched as it drove off. The teacher looked at his phone and finally spoke, "Good thing _I_ was giving _him_ directions, or we'd have no clue where to go!"

The kids and gym teacher sweatdropped again from the lack of their _teacher's _understanding… Because, right now, they were standing on a dirt road... Leading directly to their destination.

"Hey, Mr. Yang, should we go up the dirt road the bus was going?" Gohan asked with a small smile.

"Yes, you're right. Good thinking, boy."

He patted Gohan's head and walked up the road.

***-20 minutes later-* **

"Are we there, yet?" One of the girls whined.

They all looked around them until they saw a little house and Gohan's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, great." He muttered under his breath. They all walked up and Mr. Yang knocked on the door a few times. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard footsteps… Small ones, for that matter. Gohan bent down in the middle of the crowd. A little girl opened the door and smiled at them all.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hi, there. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Putting my baby sister to sleep. Do you need Mommy?"

"I need your Dad."

"Oh… Okay," She said as she motioned for them to stay there.

"Guess Gochi won't be napping, then." She stated walking upstairs. That made some of the class snicker… Until she stopped halfway up the stairs and turned towards them; smiling like a maniac.

"I know! I'll get Sissy! GOOOOHNAAA!"

While the others laughed, Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa looked at him in nonbelief.

"Hehe… Popular name… Heh."

They looked away… That was, until they saw her. Now, they all glared at him. Except for Erasa... He started to think her mind was the only thing holding her back from fan-girl-ing.

"Explain that, nerd."

"Yeah, Gohan."

He was just surprised to know that they were whispering. But he forgot about Saiyan hearing.

"Is something wrong over there?" Gohna asked questionably.

Gohan, on instinct, jumped up and waved his hands around.

"NO! Nothing's wrong."

Then he realized what he just did.

_'__WAIT, NO!'_

She smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Alright, guys, just come in and sit down. Gohan, I need to talk to you."

They looked back and forth between the two until they noticed something.

"Hey Gohan, you know her?"

"Wait, are you two related?"

"You two look almost identical!"  
"You're right, they look so much alike!"

The questions were rolling in like a thunderstorm in June **(don't judge me, I don't even know where this came from****J****) **Gohna's smirk turned into a prideful smile.

"Of course we look alike, we're identical twins!"

They all gaped at the two as Gohan shrank under the attention of his classmates and friends. His teacher turned to the girl at the door; shock clearly written all over his face.

"Y-You wouldn't, by any chance, be related to S-Son Goku, would you?"

"Yeah, I'm his oldest Daughter! That dork right there is Son Goku's oldest Son."

They all looked at Gohan as if he were insane. Their eyes flew open as they looked to him and back to Gohna. He, like his sister, scratched the nape of his neck and smiled nervously. Erasa looked like she'd lost all control over her fangirl personality.

_'__Great… JUST GREAT!' _He thought.

"Come on in and form a semi-circle in the living-room. I'll go get my Dad."

They all came in as they looked at the many pictures on the wall. A few others watched as Gohna went upstairs to grab her father and mother.

"So, Mr. Yang, do you know what Son Goku looks like?" One of the students asked.

He turned to them slowly with fake anime tears streaming down his face.

_'__Oh, brother.' _

"What do you mean?!"

"We've never seen what he looks like!"

He just sighed as Goku and Chichi came down without Gohna. The teachers' eyes widened and their mouths stretched into smiles.

"I-Is that… Who I think it is?!" They said, pointing at Chichi.

Goku and Chichi both tilted their heads in confusion; Goku with a small smile slowly made its way as he mentally told Chichi what he thought he meant. She agreed and they waited a bit longer.

"Ch-Chichi from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and the Ox King's daughter!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled as Chichi smiled as well.

"Yeah, that's me." Their mouths were left agape as the class looked confused.

"Don't worry, we'll explain ourselves a little later. Right now, we need to tell you your schedule and introduce you to your mentors!" Goku said with the Son smile.

"Wait, aren't you, their mentors?" Mr. Yang asked.

"Not just us… You'll see!"

**Who are these mystery mentors? Find out on the next chapter!**

_**Coming**____**soon!**_

_-Son Chiyu_


	15. Schedules and The Mystery Man

_**Warning, military time**_

Goku walked in front of the class' semi-circle and told them their schedule.

"Today we'll be kicking back, meeting instructors, and such things. The next day, though, won't be as nice. You'll all be sleeping at Bulma's since she has the proper amount of room for 23 kids. You'll eat there, also. You should all be here at about ten-hundred hours, stretches and stance training until eleven-hundred, light to moderate sparring 'til twelve hundred, two-hour break, starting light sparring back up until fourteen-hundred hours. From then to nineteen hundred, you'll have free time to do whatever; rules will be given when the time comes. You'll go to Bulma's at twenty-hundred hours, and must be asleep by zero-zero-zero-zero. Got it?"

They all nodded… Except for Gohan.

"Gohan, what did you not get from that?"

"What times are we doing all of that?"

Chichi face-palmed and Goku shook his head.

"Gohan, I think I remember teaching you and your sister military times when you guys were younger."

Just then, Gohna walked downstairs.

"You did, Dad. This dobe just didn't listen, apparently."

"Hey, I'm not a dobe!"

"Yes you are, now listen up, **_dobe_**."

He growled in frustration under his breath.

"Ten-hundred hours is 10 a.m., eleven-hundred hours is 11 a.m., twelve-hundred is noon, fourteen-hundred is 2 p.m., nineteen-hundred is 7 p.m., twenty-hundred is 8 p.m., and zero-zero-zero-zero- is 12 a.m./midnight."

"Good job, hon," Goku said. Then he looked to Gohan with a smirk.

"At least _someone_ listened."

Chichi tried the best she could to hold back laughter, and it barely worked. The class snickered.

"Now, I'll go call the other instructors. Out of all of them, I think you'll only recognize one of them. Have you all heard the name Yamcha?"

The class' eyes widened as they looked around at everyone else.

"You mean 'Yamcha the Bandit? Like, from the Titans baseball team!?"

Asked the nerd-girl.

"Yep! That one!"

"But, how do you know each other?" She asked.

"Well, when I was young, my adoptive grandfather passed away. So, I grew up alone in the woods. After meeting Bulma, we were traveling and came upon Yamcha. She actually dated him until she met my… Friend, Vegeta." He explained; leaving details out on purpose.

"He's a jerk!" Someone yelled.

Gohna and Gohan chuckled.

"Well, when ya get to know him, he has a soft spot!" They said unknowingly at the same time.

"Well, that's weird… And kinda scary when you think about it." Erasa said with a shiver.

"How do you guys do it?"

They shrugged

"Don't know." They said together… Again. Then, Goten, Gota, and Caden came barreling downstairs and tackled Gohan out of the semi-circle and to the ground.

"Welcome home Bubba!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, guys! Can I sit up, please?"

They all pouted and got off and waited for him to sit up before sitting in his lap. The class smiled as they saw how the Son family interacted together. Goku was at the phone with Gochi and Chichi, and Gohan, Gohna, Caden, Goten, and Gota were all sitting together. There were two kids missing, though, but the trio decided to keep the question to themselves.

"Hey, Gohan, Bulma said you have a V.H.S tape with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember where you and Gohna put the VCR?"

"Yeah, in the electronics box in the attic."

"Which one?"

"The one with Gohna's chicken-scratch." "

Hey!" She said as she pouted.

"Sorry, but you don't have the best handwriting, sis."

"Noticed," She mumbled. The kids just giggled.

"Found it!" Came a distant call. The kids all laughed. He brought down the VCR and hooked it up.

"Okay, Gohan, hand it over."

He gave Goku the tape. Goku looked at it confusingly.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"What's this tape, anyway?"

"The real footage. Not just a puppet show."

Goku laughed and put the tape on top of it.

"We'll watch this later tonight. For now, let's just relax, because you'll need it for tomorrow."

The students laughed nervously.

"So, Mr. Son, what does that mean?" Sharpner gulped.

"You'll see when the time comes." He said with a laugh that made the kids (not his own) and teachers queasy.

"What did our parents sign us up for?" One kid asked. The door opened and there was a towering, tall figure in front of the door; light shining, making him a shadow.

"They signed you up for your worst nightmare, kid."

_**Who do you think this 'Mystery Man' is? Tell me in a review!**_


	16. Update Idea!

_Update!_

**Alright, so, as you may know, I am running out of ideas! But, since school started yesterday, I'll try to update every Sunday, since Dragon Ball and Boruto aires every Saturday. Anyways, This chapter should hold you up until next week!**


	17. Let the drama BEGIN!

The Son's all laughed; knowing who the dark figure's identity was.

"Hehe. You love to scare people, eh, Piccolo?" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Pipe down, kid. You're gonna bust my eardrums if you get any louder."

The two teachers looked on with a tint of fear glinting in their eyes.

"P-Piccolo? L-Like the D-D-Demon K-King Piccolo?" They chorused.

He heavily sighed. "No, I'm not the Demon King."

"Whew!"

"I'm his son, but I won't harm you unless you're evil."

Now they were confused.

"Are you sure? Because that sounded like you used some antonyms. Y'know, like saying superb, but meaning horrendous."

Erasa leaned over to Videl and whispered, "What's wrong with our teachers?"

"I… I couldn't tell you, Erasa. I really couldn't." She whispered back.

Thanks to Goku's Saiyan hearing, he heard the question.

"If you don't know who he is, don't worry, we'll go over History later on." He said with a wink toward the two. Videl couldn't believe it, it was like he read her mind! Maybe that's where Gohan gets his acute hearing from? She had a feeling there was more to this than what meets the eye, but decided not to question it. At least, not yet. She'd just sit back and observe for now. Anywho, Goku was talking to Piccolo, along with Gohan and Gohna, when the door swung open a bit; revealing two adults, a midget, and a child.

"Hey, Goku. Long-time-no-see, eh?"

Goku turned and smiled.

"Hey! Krillin! How ya doin', buddy?"

The child jumped from his arms and tugged on Goku's pant leg.

"Hey, Marron!" He said as he crouched down for her. She climbed up and he held her on his hip as he stood up.

"Wow, 17, haven't seen you in forever!" Gohan shouted from behind Goku; Gohna on the other side, nodding in affirmation.

He smiled.

"I could say the same for you two. You aren't the 8-year-olds I remember seeing."

Chiyu came down in her sweatshirt Goku had given her a few months ago; along with the rare sight of her in a skirt. The skirt was dark blue, and her sweatshirt was mostly orange with blue sleeves. It wasn't zipped, therefore revealing a dark green t-shirt, along with orange reading glasses and her blonde hair in a ponytail (she was Super Saiyan for training).

"Hi, 18, Krillin. How's it going?"

18 and Krillin looked at the not-so-little girl beside Gohan.

"Chiyu? Hey there, look how big you've gotten!" Krillin laughed.

"So, when'd you start wearing glasses?" 18 asked.

"When we all went to an annual check-up and Gohan and I needed reading glasses. But, even though Gohan is a nerd, he only wears his at home."

"Speaking of glasses," Chichi said with a smirk, "You should be wearing yours, Gohan. You've been neglecting your studies. Chiyu, you're all caught up, so take a break. Gohan, you know the drill."

He was about to argue when Chichi gave him a glare that said 'don't-test-me-or-I-will-hurt-you'. So he went upstairs and obeyed his mother's rules. Sharpner chuckled quietly and leaned over to Videl and Erasa.

"No wonder he's such a nerd, he was raised that way."

Chiyu, again with the Saiyan hearing, looked at him with fire in the background; voice too sweet for it to be truly sweet.

"What was that you called him?"

Sharpner's eyes widened as he gulped in fear.

"N-Nothing, miss."

Her voice returned to normal. "That's what I thought." She smirked.

18, Krillin, and Chichi laughed while Goku nervously chuckled; backing away from her slowly as he put Marron into 18's arms. Goten, Gota, Gochi, and Caden had gone upstairs a while ago, but now, Caden came down; Gochi crawling down the stairs behind her.

"Daddy, where's Bubba at?" Caden asked. He smiled seeing his youngest two girls looking at him with puppy dog eyes; meaning they already knew where he was. He picked them up and told them Gohan had gone to his room to study.

"Can't he come down and play with us?"

"No, Mommy made him go study because he'll get in trouble if he doesn't. You don't want Bubba in trouble, do you?"

Caden shook her head no and Gochi looked around with her thumb in her mouth. He chuckled and adjusted the two on his waist. Then came Goten and Gota with Goshen not too far behind.

"BE QUIET YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" Goshen yelled; chasing them down the stairs.

"Stop running in the house," Goku said in a warning tone; causing them to stop. Goshen slouched realizing their opening as they ran to Goku.

"Dad, guess what Goshen said the other day!"

"What?" He said; feeling that this wasn't anything good. _'Here comes the drama'_ He thought to himself. Chichi saw his uneasiness and felt a pit in her stomach.

"Goshen was saying bad words yesterday, then Gohan got mad at him, and he almost said it to Gohan, in front of him!"

Chiyu walked up beside him and bonked his head.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"It was because you're a dobe! Why would you consider those words, let alone use them in front of the littles or GOHAN? It's GOHAN we're talking about!"

Goku sighed and Chichi smirked; realizing her job had been done for her. Goku face-palmed and thought to himself:

_'__Here we go again.'_

**_Sorry for everyone who looked for my new chappie yesterday! I'm still getting used to my school schedule and my story schedule, so just remember that it'll probably be the weekend in general! Again, sorry for the inconvenience! _**


	18. Uninvited Guests

Even though the fighting had subsided long ago, Chiyu still glared at Goshen from the couch. Then, out of the blue, Caden shot off of her chair in the dining room and cried as she ran to Goku. He stood up from the couch and picked her up before he and Chiyu finally felt it; followed by Piccolo, Gohna, Goshen, and then Gohan running downstairs. It was a huge power level. As it got closer to them, they felt that it was actually 3 Ki signals, and Goku recognized one of them.

_'__What's he want now?'_ Goku thought as he put Caden into Chichi's arms, and along with Gohna, Gohan, Goten, Chiyu, Piccolo, and Goshen, he went outside and they prepared themselves for battle. The students and teachers looked outside of the windows and the door to see what they were doing. Within the blink of an eye, there were three figures standing in front of the fighters

_**(Whoever guesses right gets a digital cookie!)**_.

One was a female with black, shoulder-length hair. She wore an armor-dress of sorts with black leggings and boots. The shorter man had on similar armor and long black hair, and no pants on, and the tall man next to him looked exactly like Goku, but with a scar and armor. **(Guessed yet?)** The funny thing was, though, that they all had halos and tails!

"Raditz…" Goku said as he glared.

"Kakarott… Long-time no see, eh?"

The one now identified as Raditz laughed at Goku's confusion. The woman laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakarott… Don't you remember us?"

Chichi fumed, but before she could shout at the woman, Chiyu stood by his side. "Hi, what's your name?" She cheerfully asked. The woman smiled and looked at her.

"Oh, Kakarott, is this your girlfriend?"

Chiyu awkwardly scooted away from her father.

"N-No, she's my daughter."

She gasped and looked toward Chiyu.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey."

Chiyu stood next to Gohan and Goshen and smiled.

"Well, Gine, would you introduce us already?" The Goku look-alike grumbled. The woman rolled her eyes and looked back at Goku with a smile.

"My name's Gine, and this is my husband Bardock. We're your parents!"

Goku's eyes widened as he looked at the two. Then he chuckled.

"What're you laughing at?" Gine asked teasingly.

"I thought you were one of Raditz's men trying to take over Earth again."

Gine giggled along with him as Radditz watched unenthusiastically, and Bardock playfully rolled his eyes with a smile tugging on his lips. Goku waved the kids over, along with Chichi (who he took Gochi from), and waited as they gathered up.

"Okay, everyone's here. Now, these are your… Grandchildren. Man, it's weird saying that!"

Bardock chuckled.

"It's weird hearing that." He said heartily.

Both men shared a laugh and Gine stood with Chichi. Goku stood by Gohan.

"This is Gohan," he traveled down; naming all the kids as he went.

"Gohna, Chiyu, Goshen, Gota, Goten, Caden, and this one," he said as he shifted her weight on his waist.

"This is Gochi."

Gine smiled at all her grandbabies. Then, he stopped and stood by Chichi, who was confused at who these people here were.

"This is my wife, Chichi."

Gine smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Chichi. I'm his mother, Gine." She said as she stuck her hand out. Chichi took it and shook.

"Hi."

Bardock went over to his youngest son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Look how big you've gotten, Kakarott. About as big, if not bigger, than your brother."

Goku smiled and Chiyu stood with him; now in her training Gi.

"When'd you change?" Goku asked with a laugh.

"A while ago. I just had a sweatshirt on."

He pulled her in for a hug and Bardock watched the two interact for a minute before he noticed the people in the window.

"Kakarott, who're the kids over there?"

"Them? Those are Gohan's classmates over for a field trip of sorts."

"What's a field trip? And what does classmates mean?"

Goku laughed a little and thought about how to explain everything to him.

_'How __**do**__ I explain this?'_ He thought.


	19. No new chapters today

Hey!

Due to 9/11, I will not be writing today.

Writing will resume tomorrow.

Enjoy your day, everyone!


	20. Let the torture BEGIN!

After his parents and brother got settled, Goku introduced them as unexpected trainers, and then told the three Saiyans that they'd be teaching the kids about fighting. Bardock smiled evilly and popped his knuckles.

"Sounds fun."

"Well, we can't go too hard!" Goku exclaimed as he stepped in front of him.

"What? Why?"

"They have significantly lower power levels than us Saiyans." He whispered. Bardock turned on his scouter and looked at the class that now stood outside.

"That one right there has the highest out of all of them." He pointed out, quite literally.

"Which one?" Gohan asked.

_'Probably Videl.' _He thought.

"The one with black ponytails." He then turned to Gohan and smirked.

"You know, she'd make a great mate, boy."

Gohan and Videl blushed profusely.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Nonsense, boy, ya like her."

"You know, at this point in time, I'm just going to go with it, because if I don't you're not gonna let the subject go."

Gohna laughed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think she likes you, too."

"Would you guys _**stop**_?"

They all laughed. They waited around as more people came, and Goku introduced them all. First was Vegeta, then Krillin and 18, Tien and Chiaotzu, and, finally, the one everyone knew about… Yamcha showed up.

"Wait, do I know you?" Videl asked as she walked up to him and inspected him closely. He smiled.

"I don't know, do you?" Sharpner turned from his group of people; noticing the voice.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S YAMCHA THE BANDIT!"

Everyone turned and ran over to him. Gohan walked over to Goku; Caden sleeping in his arms.

"Since when is Yamcha famous?"

"After the Cell Games, he started to play professional baseball."

"Cool. I can't even hit a ball."

"What? What do you mean you can't hit a ball?"

"Well, I can't in front of them," He started. But, they didn't notice Videl behind them; listening in.

"They'll find out if I do."

"So what? They're gonna find out you're only half human one of these days." He said with a chuckle.

"Especially when we watch the Cell Games footage."

Gohan went to backfire, but Goku shot back before he could.

"If you do anything to that tape, just remember that I know all the things you've done behind your mother's back when you were younger."

He shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought." He said and laughed. Videl snuck away to report to Erasa and Sharpner about her newfound information.

_'Ooh, I just realized I have **major **blackmail on him!'_ She though as she slightly cackled aloud.

"So, V, what'd you hear?"

"Well, his Dad said something about him being half human."

"That could've been a joke." Sharpner pointed out.

"That's what I thought at first. But, after that, he said that we'd find out when we watched the Cell Games footage."

"Really?" Sharpner asked in awe.

"I can't wait then!"

Erasa and Videl nodded in agreement. Then Erasa paled, and shakily asked.

"Do you think he's part alien?" Videl laughed.

"Don't worry, Erasa, he looks very human to me."

"I don't know, V, he could be hiding something under his nerdy attire."

Sharpner and Videl both looked at her weird.

"Since when do you use words like 'attire'?" Videl asked; confusion evident in her face and body movements.

"I don't… It just slipped out." Videl looked on, but later turned her head. Goku was gathering everyone back into the house.

"What are we doing, Mr. Son?" Erasa asked politely.

"Please, call me Goku, and you're going to watch the Cell Games footage Bulma gifted you all with."

"What about you guys? Are you going to watch it?"

"I'll be in there with you, but everyone else is preparing on how to train you lot."

He laughed and put in the tape.

"I've already seen this, so I'll just be making sure you're all paying attention."

They all nodded and watched as the tape started.


	21. Explaining the Saiyan Race

A few minutes after they watched the kid (Gohan) power up to Super Saiyan 2, Videl swore she could recognize the boy's face.

"Hey, I've seen that kid somewhere before when I was younger."

Gohan thought about before he remembered.

_'Crap! I thought she looked familiar when I first met her!'_

***-Back of the Flash-***

_Gohan was walking back from the store with a bag full of formula for Goten and Gota, when he had accidentally bumped into someone. _

_"Oops! I'm sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going." _

_He held a hand out to the girl. She had black hair that reached her ears, and big cerulean eyes, and she wore a pink and white dress and black ankle boots. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. _

_"I should've been looking, too. Sorry."_

_He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm Gohan, by the way."_

_"I'm Videl, nice to meet you."_

_"Same here. So, where are heading off to?"_

_"Nowhere in particular, think I might stop by the store for a snack or something. What about you?" _

_"Me? I just came back from the store. My Mom sent me for formula."_

_She looked at the bag and giggled. _

_"That's a lot of formula you have there."_

_"Yeah, there's two new additions to our family, and we live in the 439 East District, so we need lots of resources to last."_

_"Wow, that's crazy! Well, I won't keep you waiting." _

_"Alright, see ya around!"_

_They waved and went their separate ways._

***-End of the back of the flash-***

"IT WAS YOU!" They shouted as they stood and pointed at each other. The class watched in confusion as they looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes before Videl spoke.

"You-You were the kid at the store that time! The one that I bumped into, thinking I hit a brick wall! And that kid looked exactly like the one who just defeated Cell. That means YOU are that kid! That's you! But… How? How did you do that transformation?"

Gohan looked to his Grandparents, parents and siblings, who were just as confused as everyone else.

"Can someone help me explain that?"

They all looked at each other and they huddled up. Caden snaked her way through the crowd of people and stood in front of Gohan.

"It's because Bubba's AWESOME!" She shouted with her lisp. Everyone laughed as Gine stood up, because she could do the least amount of damage, and stood with her hand on Gohan's left arm.

"Well, it's actually something we should go over right now. I'll explain everything I possibly can and we'll answer questions later on, alright?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Bardock, Radditz, and Kakarott, or Goku as you know him, we're all Saiyans. We're a race from a distant planet called Planet Vegeta. See Vegeta over there?" She said as she pointed at him.

"He was the prince of our world."

"So, it was a king-queen thing there?"

"Yes."

"And are there any major abnormalities in the forms?" A girl in a red hoodie and brown hair asked.

"Well, the only differences in Humans, and Saiyans, as we're called, is our tails. Kakarott's was sadly cut off, along with Prince Vegeta's. We also have the ability to transform into what we call a Super Saiyan. Once you transform, the hair becomes gold and spikes up, and the eyes turn blue; along with a humongous spike in energy, stamina, and Ki. Ki is an energy that allows you to do things such as flying, vanishing, and what you called 'shooting lasers' earlier. That was called a Ki blast."

Some of them awed at her 'speech'. She really did do better than the others would have.

"But, Gohan's hair in the video was more of a more bronze, and it was already golden before he transformed again. What was that, then?" Another brunet in pink asked. Goku sat on the floor next to his mother.

"Well, that transformation is what Vegeta and I named Super Saiyan 2."

"You idiot, _I_ called it that! _You_ tried to call it _'Super Duper Saiyan'_!"

He laughed.

"Whatever, I kinda helped."

"Yeah, right."

"Anyways, it's just like the normal Super Saiyan transformation, except the hair gets a bit longer, turns more of a bronze, and the eyes turn turquoise, and energy, stamina, and Ki levels raise higher than before."

Chichi and Bardock smiled while Radditz sat with Vegeta; arms crossed… Well, Bardock made more of a smirk than a smile. But they both thought the same thing anyway.

_'Just like his mother.'_


	22. Alter Egos & Gine's Rage!

After a while of questions, people started to piece things together. _That's_ why he was sixteen and had bigger biceps than Sharpner. _That's_ probably how he got to school so quick; even if he was late.

"So, now that I think about it, Great Saiyaman and the Golden Warrior both do that transformation and the Ki blasts. Does that mean that those are your alter egos?" Videl questioned with a smirk. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, kinda, yeah. That was the only way I could help on my way to school!"

Her face dropped in sudden realization.

"Wait, then that means it's you I've been competing with! I've been losing to you! How are you so fast!?"

He chuckled with a blush creeping up onto him.

"Stamina."

The kids looked in awe, and some of them almost fainted from when he revealed himself as both Saiyaman _**and**_ The Golden Warrior. Chiyu and Vegeta smirked where they were and the other Sons/Saiyans laughed. Then Chiyu remembered something.

"Hey, Dad, where's the guy with the long hair?"

"Oh, you mean Radditz?"

"Yeah, that one!"

Gine and Bardock laughed.

"He's right here, pouting about his nieces and nephews ascending Super Saiyan before he even became Super Saiyan." Bardock said as he slapped the back of his head. Goku turned to him, and then back to the class. "Hey, guys, what about some fresh air, yeah?" They all nodded and followed him outside.

"Hey, Radditz, how about a little spar?"

He perked up and smirked.

"Sure, little brother, but don't be surprised when you lose! I've been training in the afterlife, you know!"

"I've been training a lot, too! So, I wouldn't say anything about losing just yet!"

Bardock smirked as he realized that kids had inherited his cockiness.

_'Oops... Oh well, they'll have to learn to like being like me!' _

Gine seemed to realize it, too, because she giggled at both of them. They got into their fighting stances.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, brother!" Goku said excitedly. They both looked at Bardock with smiles. Bardock chuckled before he started for them.

"Go!"

They leapt at each other. The students stared in awe as the two so fast, that they could barely see their movements. Krillin and Bulma laughed and Vegeta, along with Chiyu and Goten, patiently waited their turn. Just as things started to get serious, there was a shout.

"Goku! Krillin! Bulma! The party has arrived!"

They stopped and Goku smiled widely as the students looked in confusion.

"Hey, old man!"

They looked at Goku and back to the old man standing on a turtle.

"Who's the old geezer?"

Sharpener asked. Chiyu giggled and watched as he hit Sharpner's head with his staff and bantered on about not being an old geezer and muttered as he walked toward Goku and the others. He looked at Goku and Radditz for a minute before it registered in his head.

'Isn't that…?'

"Agh! G-Goku, my boy, isn't that your brother? The one that beat you to a bloody pulp and kidnapped your son and daughter 12 years ago?!"

Goku chuckled.

"It is, yeah, but he's changed, Master!"

Bardock heard this and turned to his head toward his eldest son; along with Gine, who had a scowl worse than Bardock did.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" They yelled at him simultaneously. He gulped along with Goku, who sat on the sidelines. Gine walked up to where he stood and slapped him.

"What's wrong with you!? I thought I raised you better than that!"

Bardock and Vegeta held their mouths to keep from laughing. Then, she took her fist, as he was bent slightly from her slap, and hit him on his head.

"Ow!"

"That's what happens when you make stupid decisions!"

Then she turned the other direction.

"Kakarott! Is this why he's dead!?"

He gulped and nodded. She fumed and did the same exact thing to him.

"What's wrong with you, boys! I expected more from you two! Did you really go off and kill each other?"

"No, technically, I held Radditz while Piccolo killed us both." Goku stated, still clearly in pain. She walked back to Bardock and glared at the two for a while until someone spoke up.

"Wow, I thought Chiyu got her attitude from Mom! Turns out she gets it from Grandma!" Goshen shouted with a laugh. Everyone, including Bardock laughed, and Gine chuckled a bit.


	23. Uh-oh

They came in and the younger kids were laid down for a nap while everyone decided to do their own things. But, after a while, Goku got an idea and gathered everyone in the living room.

"Okay, let me formally introduce you guys to your teachers, since they're all here now." He explained with a laugh. They all made a line and Goku went to the left of it.

"This is Krillin, 18, Vegeta, Trunks, but you already knew them. Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu! Them, along with us 9, will be teaching you guys some martial arts! Roshi's actually the oldest martial artist here!"

"I'm not _that_ old. Anyways, I am the one that taught Goku and Krillin. At least, until they started training in higher places."

"How old were they when they started your training?" One of the boys asked.

"Krillin was 13 and Goku was 12."

"Wait, does that mean Goku's younger?!"

"Not quite. Let's go by ages of the last generation fighters. Piccolo is 20, Goku is 39, Krillin is 40, Tien and Yamcha are 43, Vegeta's 44, Chiaotzu is 50, and I'm 325!"

"Holy crap! That little guy is only 50?!" They all yelled. Even all of the Son family looked at him weird, save Goku, of course.

"That's not the point. How is that dude 325 and still standing!?" Videl shouted out. They looked to her and then back at the others.

"Maybe he was joking around?" One of them said. Though, it was more of a question than a statement.

"Nope." He responded smoothly.

They all rolled their eyes. They heard the kids laughing, even though they were supposed to be napping. But before any of them were able to go up there, one of them, sounding like Caden, yelled 'Why'd you do that' followed by 'I'm telling'. The two parents watched their daughter run downstairs. noticing that over half of her curls were cut.

Goku stood completely still; his face unreadable, while Chichi fumed.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

**Hello everyone! Sorry, I know it's been a while since I've updated. But, with school starting back up, and now I'm editing about 6 stories at once, it's crazy! Anyways, this is just something little to get you by for now. If anyone has any suggestions, please comment/review!**

**~Son Chiyu ;^**


End file.
